


Glaciershipping Week 2017- Firsts

by Scorch_The_Earth



Series: Glacier Shipping Week 2017 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: And how could I not take the "first" prompt like this????, Because there isn't enough glacier smut in this world, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Glaciershippingweek 2017, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Ninjago, Recalibrate, Sunday: first time, glaciershipping - Freeform, lego ninjago - Freeform, love birds, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorch_The_Earth/pseuds/Scorch_The_Earth
Summary: Zane and Cole have been together for a couple of months, and everything has been going wonderfully, as far as a relationship with an ex-robot, newly reborn human can go. But when Cole starts to wonder if he's ready for the next step in their relationship, Zane may have to step in and give him a push.*This is based off of where I think, right now, Recalibrate will end (and how it will end). So if it ends the way I envision it, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RECALIBRATE!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you have no idea what Recalibrate is, then continue on. Can be read alone, but it may not make a whole lot of sense in the beginning.*





	Glaciershipping Week 2017- Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Glaciershipping Week! Here's my Sunday's contribution to the prompt! I hope you enjoy (Mature content ahead folks)  
> AGAIN, SPOILERS FOR RECALIBRATE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

It had been two months. Two months since Zane’s heart had started to beat. Two months since the first time he had felt those chilling, soft pair of lips press up against his. Two months since the defeat of Morro.

Cole couldn’t remember the last time two months had flown by so fast, rushing by him as if they had some place to be. It had been full of celebrations, congratulating and honoring the group of ninja and their feat of taking down yet another enemy. It had also been full of grief. Lloyd and the rest of the Garmadon family, Wu included, had immediately left for some secluded monastery after the “ghost war”. Quite honestly, everyone needed a break from the life that came with being a hero. And losing a mother, wife, and best friend did not leave the three Garmadons in a place to be of any help.

Surprisingly enough, there had been no attacks since Morro. It seemed as though the bad guys had made a pact, letting their foes rest for a little while before returning to their day jobs of robbing banks and ending the world.

Cole had no problem with this of course. He was more than fine with resting, spending his time taking Zane on dates and enjoying what they had. Granted, Zane was busy constantly with his new consultant job at Borg Industries, taking his father’s place. But the two ninja made it work. They had pined long enough, were stubborn enough, to not let their relationship slip by simply because of a job.

They had been doing well. Better than well, they were doing fantastic. Cole was sure he had never felt so happy, never so alive as he did now with Zane. God, there was no words to describe just how in love he was. He was in over his head,  _ drowning _ in his adoration of the platinum haired ninja with chilling lips and pearly white teeth.

He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He couldn’t imagine feeling the slightest bit happy without having Zane in his life. 

So, naturally, Cole was scared to death.

He had never been so in love with someone who felt the same way about him. This was also the first time he had ever shared an apartment with said person that he was in love with. It was the first time he had caught himself daydreaming about buying a ring for anyone, and damn they had only been together for two months, but it felt like years. It felt like forever, but it hadn’t been forever, and Cole was afraid that if Zane popped the question, he wouldn’t be able to say no.

He was a lovesick, disoriented ninja. And this wasn’t even counting the immense sexual attraction Cole tried to repress on a daily basis.

Oh, there were things Cole thought that were sure to make Zane blush. There were actions he repressed desperately. Trying to stop his arm from reaching out and touching the pale, shirtless body while training was a struggle, and every time they trained together, Cole could feel the will of his arm growing stronger.

Fuck, he was a wreck.

And it certainly didn’t help, one Saturday morning, when Zane came out of the shower in only a white towel, hanging precariously low on his hips.

A familiar, raptor like noise escaped Cole’s lips at the sight of his boyfriend, unclothed with water droplets clinging to his skin. It was too much, way too much. Cole dove for their bed, burrowing his head in his pillow, forcing himself to cover his eyes and the blush spreading across his cheeks. Zane was going to kill him, pulling stunts like that.

Cole could hear the low, soft chuckle emitting from the bathroom doorway, before the slaps of bare feet walked across the wood floor to the closet, opening it with a creak.

“Did I awaken the dinosaur once more?” Zane asked coolly, smile audible in his voice. Cole was about to retort, when the sound of a white towel hitting the floor left him absolutely paralyzed. Zane was naked. Oh, god, Zane was naked and he was just across the room, and Cole had never felt such a strong urge to lift his head out of his pillow as he did now.

There was a small pause, and the earth elemental  _ swore _ he could hear the grin form on the ex-nindroid's lips.

“Speechless today, aren’t we. We still have our picnic dinner date, correct?” Zane asked the mass that was trying to hide his blush, even though Cole always forgot his blush traveled up to his chocolate brown ears.

“How did you know about the picnic?” Cole muttered into the pillow, still not daring to look up. As a human, Zane was still very much sneaky and cunning. But now, as a human, he also used such skills for more sinister things. Cole did not put it past his newly human boyfriend to make him accidentally look up from his pillow, and therefore leave him incapacitated by the undoubtedly stunning view.

“Cole. I am still very smart. Packing a basket of meals and pushing it to the back of the refrigerator does not go unnoticed by me.” Zane explained, his voice becoming muffled as he turned towards his closet and began picking out his clothes. Cole grunted into the pillow. Of course he had seen it, how could he have thought that Zane wouldn’t realize?

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Cole mumbled.

“Obviously, seeing as how you didn’t tell me about it,” the sound of a jeans zipper alerted Cole that it was now safe to look up again, “But it was a nice sentiment. May I ask what caused such a celebration?”

Cole sat up in their bed, and his heart skipped a beat when Zane turned to him, shirt having not been donned just yet. God, he needed to get these thoughts under control, and his eyes  _ had _ to stop staring at Zane’s chest, and oh crap that look on Zane’s face, was he supposed to answer a question?

“What?” Cole responded so eloquently. Zane laughed heartily at this, flashing his teeth in a genuine smile. He was beautiful, and Cole was incredibly lucky.

“Oh, forget it for now. You’re too distracted by my physical being to fully carry out a conversation at the moment.” Zane giggled as he pulled on a shirt, a slight mischievous glint back in his icy blue eyes.

“Wha..? No! No I’m not. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cole protested, the telling blush blooming on his cheeks once more. The other snorted at this.

“Right. Waffles will be ready in a few, love.” Zane said, throwing a smile over his shoulder before sauntering out of the room, heading left down the small apartment hall towards the kitchen.

Cole most certainly did not watch Zane’s ass on the way out.

* * *

It was the most romantic thing Zane had ever witnessed. Sitting under fairy lights, eating wonderfully prepared sandwiches for dinner on a picnic blanket; it reminded him of the times back at the monastery, still recovering from his grief with Cole by his side. The stars were bright, the food was good, and Cole was being cuter than ever. 

He just couldn’t resist giggling as a drip of mayonnaise dribbled down Cole’s chin.

“You are such a mess.” Zane teased as he leaned over, wiping the mayonnaise from the other’s chin.

And there it was. The same blush rushing onto his face, just as it had this morning and the past couple of weeks. It was obvious to Zane, the amount of conflict Cole was going through. On one hand, the blushing man looked as if he wanted to throw Zane down on the blanket (an idea of which he had no problem with). But at the same time, Cole looked as if he wanted to run away, like these emotions and natural human occurrences were taboo.

Now, Zane understood what Cole was going through. They had only been dating for a couple of months, wouldn’t it be too soon to take the next big step? And Zane was human now… What if that had changed his feelings for Cole? Or maybe Zane had to come to term with such feelings first before progressing?

The ice elemental had no clue as to what absurd questions were actually going through Cole’s head. He had no inkling of an idea as to why the man was repressing his feelings. But damn it if Zane was fed up with it.

Whether he be robot or human, Zane still felt lust, and Cole was far from the exception when it came to his attraction and desire for another. He didn’t want to be frustrated, he didn’t want to be pushy, but Cole wasn’t making it at all easy.

But Zane could change this. He just had to get them home…

Cole looked over when he heard a loud yawn emitting from his side. Shit, his boyfriend was tired, and he hadn’t even been paying attention to see if he was alright. Zane had dark circles under his eyes, and he felt like such an idiot for neglecting his needed sleep. Of course Zane was tired. Being human, he had to get much more sleep than he used to, and Cole had him out so late.

“Here, let’s get you home, blue eyes,” Cole said as he packed his sandwich quickly into the picnic basket, “You need your beauty rest.”

Zane nodded, smiling weakly, before helping Cole pack up their dinner and blanket into the car. Little did Cole know how fast Zane’s heart was galloping in anticipation, and what exactly was waiting for him when they got home.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived home, Zane had crashed, falling onto the bed in exhaustion. Cole had tried saying his name to wake him up, maybe move him into a more comfortable position of get him to change into pajamas. But the man was out like a light, as soon as he hit the mattress. Cole chuckled at the passed-out form of his boyfriend, leaving the door open just a smidgen behind him as he walked out, letting him rest.

Cole was washing the dishes from their dinner, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake Zane up, when he suddenly felt arms wrap tightly around him from behind. 

Cole yelped in surprise, dropping the plate he had been scrubbing into the sink with a loud clatter. There was a low chuckle, and then hot breath against his neck, followed by highly arousing nibbling to the ear, and Cole nearly shivered at the feeling.

“Zane?” Cole croaked, turning the faucet off and attempting to turn around and face the other. However, he was held harder, pushed up against the sink more. Cole flailed, hands landing to grip tightly at the sink’s edge as the movement caused something quite hard to brush up against ass.

“Ooooh…” the earth elemental managed to groan out, head buzzing at the sensation. His skin felt like live wire, his heart racing too fast to be healthy.

“Oh?” Zane repeated, cold lips moving to Cole’s neck, giving it an experimental kiss. This time, Cole couldn’t suppress the shiver, nor could he suppress the growl that emanated from the depths of his throat. Oh, this was painful. A beautiful, infuriating pain. Everything Cole had pretended he didn’t feel was rising quickly to the surface now, taking over all thought process he possessed.

“Zane,” Cole gruffed out, trying to find his grip on reality, “What are you doing?”

The man behind him scoffed in offense, cold lips leaving his warm neck. Cole immediately regretted saying anything. Those lips leaving him was more painful than any punch he had received in combat.

“What am I doing? If it is not obvious by now, I guess I am not doing my job right…” Zane replied, his voice ending in a mutter as his lips closed in towards Cole’s neck once more. The brush of Zane’s breathing across his neck was the only warning Cole got before cold lips were latched to his skin, sucking and biting at sensitive flesh.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Hissed Cole, gripping the sink’s edge harder as he tried desperately to control himself. Damn did it feel good. So so good. Better than he could have expected, those icy lips leaving a trail of pure white heat in its wake. It was all he could focus on.

Cole was barely aware of the crunching sound, but Zane’s laughter and the loss of the man’s lips brought him back from the world of haze.

“Crushing our beautiful sink isn’t the way to seduce me, love,” Zane teased as his hands slowly started to creep under Cole’s shirt, “How are we going to explain this one to our landlord?”

Sure, the indentations looked a lot like hands, and a sink didn’t “accidentally” bend that way, but Cole could honestly care less about what they would tell their landlord.  Fuck it, Cole didn’t care about anything Zane was saying at that moment. All he could focus on was Zane’s wandering hands, chilly feather-like touches to his over-heating skin, and the world exploding in bright colors.

The earth elemental let go of the sink roughly, pushing off with enough force to knock Zane slightly off balance. Cole whipped around and grabbed Zane by the hips, staring at those lust-blown blues for only a second before molding his lips to the other, kissing with a furious passion that only a man in love could deliver.

Zane shivered and moaned as a tongue met his own, oblivious to the fact that he was now pressed against the refrigerator, being held roughly by the hip. All he could do was grip Cole’s black windswept hair and hold on for dear life, pressing himself as close as he could to the other.

The kiss broke with wheezing and gasping, hot breaths ghosting across each other’s lips as they stared at each other, eyes wide with amazement and emotion.

“Bedroom.” Cole barely managed to say.

“Yeah.” Zane breathed in agreement.

They both ran for their room, clumsy and hasty and almost too anxious to get their hands on the other. Pieces of clothing flew every which way, buttons being fumbled with and shirts being thrown without a care as to where they landed. Underwear was kept on under some understanding, but everything else, including socks, had to go. The only goal was skin upon skin, and for their first time, Cole had to be proud with the record time they made in getting naked.

“Cole!” Zane exclaimed, spitting out laughter as the master of earth quite literally threw him on the bed. However, this laughter quickly turned to whimpers as Cole pounced, this time his rough and warm lips attacking Zane’s pale neck.

Now, let it be known that being human made everything much more… sensitive. Not that Zane had done this sort of thing when he was human, but his skin had never felt so alive, so energized. Artificial nerves did their duty, alerting him of pain and giving him the sensation of touch. But this?

“Cole, my  _ god _ .” Zane whispered hoarsely as Cole sucked particularly hard at the junction between shoulder and neck. It felt like Cole was trying to suck out Zane’s soul at that very spot, and hell if Zane never wanted Cole to stop.

“You’re making it hard to restrain myself with all those noises you’re making.” Cole grumbled, lips feverishly trailing down his chest, obviously trying to go slow, but too excited to take his time.

“Then don’t.” Zane growled through clenched teeth, before arching his back in a shocked gasp as Cole’s teeth grazed his nipple. How was Cole so good at making him lose control?

“Fuck, Zane!” Cole barked back, body heating up like a furnace as their dicks brushed and holy hell, there was no way he was getting out of this bed alive. Cole licked intently at the same spot, and Zane bucked again, friction sparking beautifully between their bodies in a way Cole could have never even imagined.

His lips quickly left Zane’s skin, and he frantically pulled at the other’s underwear.

“Off.” Cole growled, close to simply tearing them off.

There was no giggle or tease this time. Zane quickly helped Cole get them off, and then helped Cole take off the other’s underwear, the need to be closer to the man he loved overtaking him.

There were no words to explain the feeling when their bodies pressed together fully, every part of their bodies feeling as if it were made out of pure electricity. The delicious contact of their most intimate parts nearly broke Cole into a mad fury. But he held on, gripped Zane’s arms urgently as Zane was doing to him, anchoring him to his universe. They paused from their previous frantic pace now, looking into the other’s vibrant eyes. Dazzling emeralds met beautiful sky blues, and they both swore they could see the future in each other’s eyes.

“God... I love you.” Cole whispered, voice husky at the sensation of such intimacy. This wasn’t just physical, this was everything he had ever wanted for his first time. This train of thought quickly crashed and burned, however, when Zane wrapped his legs around chocolate brown hips. All thought came to a halt, and only the contact with this beautifully pale and cold body mattered anymore.

“Right. Love. Yes. Move.” Zane panted, canting his hips against Cole before moaning out a series of inaudible words. Their dicks brushing together was heavenly, better than any food Cole had ever had, better than any emotion Zane had ever felt. And they needed more.

Cole rutted against Zane, body shaking and back starting to become covered in sweat at the heat of it all. God, it felt so good. SO fucking good, and pre-come was shamelessly starting to drip from his tip, and damn he had hoped he would have been able to hold on for a little bit longer-

“Stop! Stop, fuck, Cole!” Zane shouted, cold hands gripping Cole’s arms violently. Cole immediately stopped, fear jumping into his throat. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt Zane? Was Zane-

“Stop worrying. It’s not what you think it is.” Zane huffed as he slowly detached his legs from the other’s hips. Cole watched in curiosity as Zane grabbed something from underneath the pillow.

“You aren’t doing anything wrong. Quite the opposite.” Zane reassured the earth elemental, fiddling with the tube that he had dug out from under the pillow. This did not ease the worry lines etched into Cole’s forehead. That was, until he heard the cap snap open, and began to register just what exactly Zane was doing.

“Oh. Oh fuck.” Cole breathed, watching with wide eyes as Zane squirted some of the substance onto his pale, cold fingers. Zane smirked up at the man, and wiggled his now-slick fingers in a mock hello, the lubrication making such an act oddly satisfying.

“Yes, fuck  _ is _ the idea, my love.” Zane teased, before gently pushing Cole off from above him with his non-lubed hand.

“When did you get so snarky?” Cole grumbled, voice petering out quickly as he watched Zane spread his legs. He smirked triumphantly as the blush rose violently on Cole’s cheeks. This smirk vanished, however, when Zane gently glided his slicked finger around his rim.

Zane sucked in a breath as he shivered, clenching his eyes shut as he fingered himself gently, not yet breaching himself. If he had the ability to be more aware, he would have reveled in Cole’s expression, mouth hanging open and dick standing up as straight as it could possibly go, pre-come dripping from the flushed tip.

“Allllright… Nice and eassssy…” Zane whispered to himself, easing a finger slowly and carefully into himself, lifting his hips in order to achieve a better angle. He squirmed, trying to get used to the digit and the foreign feeling that came with it.

“Zane…” Cole growled in warning as the digit began to move in and out after a time, making a sound that should be illegal.

“Yes?” Zane responded, clenching his teeth as his fingernail dragged deliciously against his insides. Cole swallowed loudly at the sight.

“You… Hell… This is taking too long...” Cole lost his train of thought as the finger began to work deeper, causing Zane to moan and shiver, tearing himself to primal lust by his own finger.

“Patience,” Zane groaned, teeth and eyes clenched tightly, “Gotta be careful. Plus, ‘s kinda fun to see you struggle.”

Cole wanted it to stop, wanted to be the one to make Zane feel so good. But he couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t stop loving the pure pleasure that Zane was getting out of this. He could let Zane do his thing, he could let Zane take control, he could let his beloved fuck himself on his own fing-

The ice elemental added yet another finger, bent them up knowingly into his prostate, and bucked violently with a shout of his name.

Cole’s mind went white as his body sprang into action, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting generous amounts on his fingers. Zane watched in surprise, pulling his own fingers out in his shock.

“All right. That’s it. You’re done.” Cole growled out, smacking Zane’s hands away before plunging two of his own fingers into Zane’s heat.

It was cold, yet warm, and it felt so slick and tight and beautiful and everything Cole ever wanted. Zane howled, arching his back off the bed as Cole brushed against the prostate, stars exploding in his eyes at the sensation. The earth elemental growled, mischievous smile gracing his lips as he plunged his fingers in, again and again, hitting that same spot with an accuracy so beautiful, tears sprung in Zane’s eyes.

“Cole… Cole I need you. Now.” the ex-nindroid demanded, panting with an urgency that he had never felt before. Cole withdrew his fingers gently and lathered up his dick, before lining himself up with Zane’s entrance.

“If it starts to hurt, tell me.” Cole said, reaching out with one of his non-messy hands to stroke Zane’s cheek. Zane nodded, before wrapping his legs once more around Cole’s hips and guiding him in.

“Ooohh my god.” Cole groaned as he slowly sunk in, stopping every now and then to allow Zane to adjust to the new intrusion. But every time Cole paused, Zane whined angrily until he continued on.

Soon, he was fully seated, as deep as he could go. Zane’s eyes were closed, his mouth  hanging open in a beautiful expression of bliss that made Cole’s heart gallop. He was such a beautiful man, trusting Cole with such vulnerability, letting him have a chance to love him and live with him and enjoy every moment with him. He was going to marry this man, no doubt about it. 

“I love you.” Cole whispered softly, albeit a bit roughly, before catching Zane’s lips in a sweet, sensual kiss. He felt Zane smile underneath the kiss, and when he finally pulled away, he gave an experimental, cautiously slow thrust.

All the breath Zane had been holding quickly rushed out of his lungs at the thrust, body lighting up like a christmas tree of nerves. He gasped, eyes snapping open at the sensation that was too overwhelming and yet not enough at the same time.

“Cole.” Zane moaned as he was thrust into yet again, this time a little more deeper and a little more faster. Their eyes locked onto each other, expressions full of wonder, lust, and love. A mix so powerful, the only thing that could break their connection being a well-aimed thrust for the prostate. Which Cole executed gladly.

“Ah! Again!” Zane gasped, throwing his head back at the feeling. He rocked against Cole, bringing him in deeper than he had been before. This was so much better than fingers.

They picked up a frantic, yet love-making pace, filling the room with moans and groans and love confessions and words that didn’t make sense at all, but felt important all the same. And when they came, crying out each other’s names as if it were the only word they knew, they felt whole and complete. And as far as firsts went, they were pretty proud of themselves too.

As they slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms, naked and sated, Cole began to happily, shamelessly daydream about what wedding bands Zane would like best.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY SMUT  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
> I AM A HORRIBLE BEAN  
> IT'S OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
